Look for the Dream
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Annabeth merasa ada yang aneh dengan Percy. AU-setting [Special for Chameda]


**Look for the Dream**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series by Rick Riordan**

 **AU-setting**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Special for: Chameda**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sering Annabeth bercerita kepada Percy tentang cita-citanya. Annabeth sangat menyukai arsitektur. Dia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Percy dengan bercerita mengenai bangunan-bangunan kuno berjiwa seni tinggi, atau tempat-tempat bersejarah yang pernah dikunjunginya. Dan jika semua rencananya berjalan lancar, suatu hari nanti, Annabeth akan menjadi seorang arsitek.

"Lalu, kau sendiri nantinya ingin jadi apa, Otak Ganggang?"

Percy tampak terkejut. "Ha? Aku tidak paham maksudmu. Bukankah tadi kita sedang membicarakan Candi suku Maya?"

Mereka berdua sedang makan siang di rumah makan murahan. Kurang satu bulan lagi, dan masa SMA akan berakhir. Annabeth sudah mulai memikirkan rencana selepas sekolah. Masuk perguruan tinggi, mengambil jurusan seni, terutama tentang arsitektur. Kemudian, dia akan merancang berbagai bangunan yang dicanangkan akan terkenal. Begitulah mimpi Annabeth.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku," Annabeth merasa kesal.

Percy dan Annabeth telah lama berpacaran. Annabeth sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda tersebut. Percy bukanlah anak yang pandai dalam hal pelajaran, bukan pula anak yang pintar berolahraga, wajahnya hanya rata-rata (istilah kasarnya pasaran), dan Percy bukanlah anak yang berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas, malah setahu Annabeth, Percy hanya tinggal di apartemen bobrok bersama ibunya. Lalu kenapa Annabeth sampai menyukai lelaki itu?

Alasannya hanya sederhana; Annabeth menyukai kepribadian Percy. Percy yang selalu bersikap tenang, tak kenal takut dalam situasi apa pun, berani memiliki mimpi, dan tentu saja, sifat humoris yang tak pernah membuat Annabeth bosan ketika bersama dengannya.

Annabeth bersidekap. "Kau berubah, Percy," katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Benarkah? Yah, manusia memang selalu berubah," Percy membalas santai.

Dan Annabeth membenci perubahan tersebut.

Ini terjadi sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Meski tampak samar, tetapi Annabeth dapat menyerap adanya rona keputusasaan dari mata Percy. Sudah umum jika di penghujung kelas tiga, ada beberapa universitas atau perguruan tinggi yang menyambangi sekolah-sekolah SMA, sosialisasi. Ada lagi dinas pendidikan yang membuka bantuan berupa beasiswa bagi siswa-siswi berprestasi atau yang kurang mampu.

Annabeth tentu saja segera mendaftar, memilih kampus yang diminati, lalu mengambil jurusan seni arsitektur, sambil berharap dapat mendapat beasiswa. Annabeth tahu jika menjadi siswa terpandai di sekolah tidak menjamin akan mendapat beasiswa. Annabeth juga paham jika sistem dalam pemilihan siapa yang mendapat beasiswa tersebut hanyalah karena faktor keberuntungan. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba? Toh seandainya dia tidak berhasil mendapat beasiswa, keluarganya masih mampu membiayai kuliahnya.

Sesekali Annabeth melirik ke bangku di sebelahnya, bangku Percy. Anak itu sedari tadi hanya diam, tak seperti teman-teman sekelas yang buru-buru ikut mendaftar (walau jangka pendaftaran masih cukup lama sebenarnya), seolah wajah pasrah itu memupuskan segala harapan yang selama ini memanas. Secara menakutkan, benak Annabeth membayangkan Percy yang harus berhenti menimba pendidikan.

Annabeth semakin benci dengan sikap tak peduli Percy. Ini sangat _tidak Percy_. Biasanya, saat Annabeth kehilangan semangat dalam belajar atau mendesain sesuatu, pacarnya itu akan menasehati Annabeth dengan kata-kata penuh keyakinan, sampai-sampai Annabeth percaya jika dirinya memang ditakdirkan menjadi arsitek. Tapi sekarang, apakah Percy tidak merasakan adanya sisi ironisme? Justru Percy-lah yang kini mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

Annabeth tahu jika keuangan Percy dan ibunya dibawah rata-rata, bahkan untuk makan sehari-hari saja sudah susah. Ibu Percy bekerja di toko permen, sementara Percy sendiri juga harus ikut bekerja menjadi pegawai restoran untuk membiayai sekolahnya. Dan mengingat Percy kini dapat bersekolah hingga lulus SMA, adalah suatu keajaiban. Tapi, _tapi_ , apakah Percy akan menyerah semudah ini? Kemana semua mimpi dan harapan yang dulu sering mereka bicarakan? Kemana perginya gairah meraih cita-cita? Kemana kerja keras dan belajar yang berapi-api itu menguap?

"Annabeth," panggil Percy, membuat gadis itu menoleh meski dengan tampang kecewa. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Namun, Annabeth hanya separuh mendengar.

 **##**

Ketika Annabeth sampai di sekolah keesokan harinya, dia melihat banyak anak—khususnya kelas tiga—saling berdesakan di depan mading. Annabeth tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia jelas tahu apa yang sedang ribut dilihat oleh anak-anak tersebut. Pengumuman penerima beasiswa.

Annabeth tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia sekarang memelototi kertas yang tertempel di madding tersebut dengan teliti. _Daftar penerima beasiswa jalur prestasi… Hazel Lavesque… Nico di Angelo… Jason Grace… Frank Zhang… Leo Valdez…_ dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.

Tidak ada namanya.

Annabeth tidak mau percaya. Dia mengecek dua kali, siapa tahu dia salah lihat. Tetapi, namanya tetap tidak ada. Tahulah Annabeth jika dia tidak terpilih. Yah, sebelumnya dia memang berharap banyak akan beasiswa itu, dan kenyataan bahwa dia gagal, wajar saja bila Annabeth cukup sedih.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Annabeth tergerak untuk mengecek daftar penerima beasiswa bagi yang tidak mampu. Dia terus memeriksa, tetapi tampaknya keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di tangan Annabeth. Namanya tidak ada, lagi.

Apakah Annabeth harus menangis karena gagal? Tidak juga. Ini biasa saja terjadi. Memang, dalam hati dia merasa sesak, tapi ya sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Anak-anak banyak yang kembali ke kelas, tetapi Annabeth masih di depan mading. Dahinya berkerut karena menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang dia perhatikan sejak tadi. Bukan karena namanya yang mendadak muncul, tetapi nama "Percy Jackson" yang tertulis dalam daftar tersebut.

"Per-cy? Jadi, selama ini dia juga…" Mendadak Annabeth merasa bahagia.

"Kita tidak akan menyerah, kan?"

Suara yang terdengar dari belakang membuat Annabeth tersentak kaget. "Percy? Se-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Sejak tadi."

"Kau selama ini membohongiku. Kukira kau tidak mendaftar. Dasar, Otak Ganggang."

Annabeth menoleh ke arah mading lagi. "Dan apa ini? Oseanografi? Kau serius mengambil jurusan kelautan?" Annabeth tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tertawa," Percy mendengus, pura-pura kesal.

"Karena inikah kau merahasiakannya dariku?"

"Annabeth, berhentilah tertawa." Tapi Percy sendiri tertular, dia ikut tersenyum.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa bilang. Selamat ya, Percy."

" _Thanks_. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Bisa kaulihat sendiri, tapi tidak apa-apa. Orang cerdas selalu memiliki rencana cadangan."

Percy bersiul. "Rencana. Ini _sangat_ Annabeth."

"Kita harus kembali ke kelas sepertinya."

"Yah, kita masih harus belajar, kan?"

"Jangan lupa untuk terus berjuang, Percy."

Percy membalas dengan mengedip. Keduanya berjalan bersisian. Bersama-sama, mereka berdua melangkah menuju gerbang impian.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **Note:** Fanfiksi ini hanyalah sekadar pelampiasan saya tentang masa-masa akhir di kelas tiga sekaligus fanfiksi pertama di fandom PJO/HoO. Jadi masih rada berantakan plotnya. Btw, makasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Salam kenal.

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
